


transient dreams | markhyuck

by drmsungs



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Inspired by 5 Centimeters Per Second (2007), Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee Are Best Friends, M/M, markhyuck, they get separated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-12 13:41:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21477292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drmsungs/pseuds/drmsungs
Summary: "the speed at which cherry blossoms fall. its five centimetres per second."in which mark lee and lee donghyuck are best friends who get seperated at middle school. they keep in touch through writing letters but naturally drift apart.until they met again, one cool spring afternoon under a cherry blossom tree.note: the numbers on top represent their age!
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 5
Kudos: 142





	transient dreams | markhyuck

9&10

mark and donghyuck walk along the stone pathway. it has become a routine for them to pack up their belongings at lightning speed and dash out of the classroom once the school bell rings, so that they could stop at the cherry blossom tree and try to catch the falling petals. mark is better at it, albeit slightly, but donghyuck makes it his mission to catch more petals than mark. 

its on a particularly windy day, when donghyuck thinks he may have a chance at catching more than mark that he suddenly speaks up.

"the speed at which cherry blossoms fall. its five centimetres per second." he gazes up at the tree almost longingly, and ten year-old mark stares not at the pink snowflake like petals on their outstretched hands, but donghyuck's face. and in that moment, with the pretty cherry blossoms falling all around donghyuck with his hair gently caressed by the wind, it feels like a transient dream. 

"you sure know a lot of stuff like that, donghyuck" mark whispers, as though he's being caught in the act of staring.

mark would never wish to wake up.

13&14

𝘩𝘪 𝘮𝘢𝘳𝘬!

𝘪 𝘩𝘰𝘱𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘢𝘧𝘦𝘭𝘺. 𝘩𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘭𝘺, 𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘮𝘺 𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘥𝘪𝘦𝘴. 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘦𝘹𝘢𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦𝘯'𝘵 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘥 𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘸𝘦 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘨𝘳𝘢𝘥𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘶𝘳, 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺'𝘷𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘥 𝘢𝘴 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳. 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘪 𝘢𝘭𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘰𝘯 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘪 𝘩𝘰𝘱𝘦 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘥𝘢𝘺 𝘪'𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦 𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘨𝘰 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘪𝘵𝘺 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘥𝘺 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘺𝘰𝘶. 𝘮𝘶𝘮'𝘴 𝘢𝘭𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵, 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘢𝘥𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘤𝘪𝘢𝘭 𝘳𝘢𝘮𝘺𝘶𝘯 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰𝘥𝘢𝘺 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘰 𝘨𝘰𝘰𝘥.

𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦𝘴 𝘪 𝘸𝘰𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳 𝘪𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘳𝘺 𝘵𝘰 𝘤𝘢𝘵𝘤𝘩 𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘳𝘺 𝘣𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘴 𝘰𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘩𝘰𝘮𝘦. 𝘪𝘵𝘴 𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘳𝘺 𝘣𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘴𝘰𝘮 𝘴𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘰𝘯 𝘯𝘰𝘸, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘪 𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢 𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯 𝘶𝘴𝘶𝘢𝘭. 𝘧𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘧𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵? 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸, 𝘪𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘤𝘢𝘵𝘤𝘩 𝘢 𝘱𝘦𝘵𝘢𝘭 𝘪𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥, 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘳𝘶𝘦. 

𝘩𝘰𝘸'𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘪𝘵𝘺? 𝘪 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘩𝘰𝘱𝘦 𝘸𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘮𝘦𝘦𝘵 𝘶𝘱 𝘴𝘰𝘰𝘯.

𝘥𝘰𝘯𝘨𝘩𝘺𝘶𝘤𝘬 𝘹𝘹

mark pockets the letter and whips out his pen and paper that he always has on him, drafting out a reply in his small, untidy handwriting. he places it in an envelope, printing donghyuck's address carefully before taking a stamp out of his collection from a small chocolate tin (also always kept in his bag) and sticking it onto the envelope too. he drops it off at the post office on the way home, looking forward to donghyuck's response (as always)

and as he stares at the busy streets and people crossing the road hurriedly, he can't help but question the universe and its weird way of doing things. why did they have to be seperated? mark had to move away to the city due to his parent's jobs, leaving donghyuck behind. they kept in touch through letters, promising to never drift apart. mark could never fathom a life without donghyuck. 

17&18

the pile of letters sent back to donghyuck only grew. mark had moved, without telling him. donghyuck had never felt so lost, so heartbroken. 

18&19

"I'm sorry...I don't think this would work any longer..." a voice uttered tentatively from the back of the locker room. 

"let's break up" a figure stepped out into the light, leaving the other in the shadows with his head in his hands.  
It was at that moment that both individuals came to terms with the reality that had always been there, too faint to notice at the beginning yet it would always be back to haunt Mark.  
was it the way Mark always had a faraway look when talking about one particular boy from his childhood? or the stash of letters he thought he had kept well hidden? it could have been the way Mark never seemed sincere with his 'i love yous' or the way he cried himself to sleep on intermittent nights muttering donghyuck's name or his weird obsession with cherry blossoms. It was then that he came to terms with the reality that he would never be able to get over donghyuck.

22&23

just as he had always wished, donghyuck had emerged top of his cohort and received a scholarship to study in one of the most prestigious universities in the city. this time, it was about himself. his entire life had been about mark and mark only, and donghyuck knew that it was pointless to pine after a guy who probably had already forgotten about him. he was extremely pleased with his results, what with the exceptionally good scores and the chance to study in the city. the city! with skyscrapers and museums and latest gadgets.

it had been four years since he had been in the city. he was about to finish his course with a year left to go. 

on a particular day, he had been brooding over the latest update in a video game with his hands in his pockets and his head hung low. donghyuck strolled past a park and realised that it was cherry blossom season. habitually, he sticks his hand out, palm facing upwards as he stood below a cherry blossom tree. a pastel pink petal dances its way onto his palm, and donghyuck marvels over its gentle hues. 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘧𝘪𝘷𝘦. and it was a bittersweet moment, really. well, he thinks. guess ill be lucky in love soon.

as he stands beneath the tree with his arm outstretched, a young boy approaches him and stares at him strangely before looking towards another tree. donghyuck tears his gaze away from his petal before following the boy's gaze towards another tree, where another figure is stood still with his palm outstretched, a hint of a forlorn yet affectionate smile on his face.

it doesn't take him a second to break into a sprint and before he knows it, donghyuck has fallen on top of him in a mess of leaves. and as he stares down at the eyes he had fallen in love with on a warm spring day back when the greatest worry they had was being home by their curfews, he utters the three words he has been wishing to say his whole life 

"ive missed you"

and mark swears in that moment, its as though something powerful has consumed his entire being. years of disappointment, regret, frustration seemed to vanish as he stares back at donghyuck and before he knows it, donghyuck is engulfed in a tight hug. and in that moment, with the pretty cherry blossoms falling all around them as nothing but pure bliss fills their minds, it feels like a transient dream. 

this time, mark knows it is no longer a dream. because donghyuck is here, and he is here to stay.

later that night, as they talk about the thirteen years of life they have missed without each other and apologise endlessly for all the despair and anguish they have caused each other all the while being wrapped tightly in each others arms under the covers, mark would whisper the three words he would not say to anyone else. and donghyuck would kiss him ever so gently before whispering 'i love you too'.

so the myth about cherry blossoms had been true after all.

**Author's Note:**

> hi omg this is heavily inspired by the anime five centimeters per second and also its my first ever au SJDJSJDS i hope u liked it yes ALSO WATCH THE ANIME its supergood  
thank u for reading! <33


End file.
